


Nothing to be afraid of

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Nothing whatsoever.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052210





	Nothing to be afraid of

Our story starts on Platform 9 and 3/4, Blaise and Pansy Zabini's son Kai is worried about which house he might be sorted into.

Kai muttered, "What happens if I end up being a Slytherin like both of you?"

Pansy smiled. "Then you'll be a great asset to the house."

Kai frowned. "But everybody knows that Slytherin is stereotypically the 'evil' house."

Blaise sighed. "Whatever you've heard about Slytherin, ignore it. Listen to me, just because some well-known evil witches and wizards were sorted into that house, it doesn't mean that EVERYBODY in it are like that. For example, Merlin was a Slytherin."

Kai gasped. "Was he?"

Pansy nodded and told him, "Whatever house you're sorted into, don't be afraid to show the world that there's more to you than just your Hogwarts house."

Kai asked, "If I'm not a Slytherin, will you be mad?"

Blaise reassured him, "Of course not. As your mother said, there's far more to us than just which Hogwarts house some dusty old talking hat sorted us into."

Kai hugged them both tightly and stated, "I love you both, see you after term."


End file.
